riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Unified Worlds of Kars
The Unified Worlds of Kars consists of the three major worlds within the Kars System Karsol, Devark, and Zevon. =History= Origins What became known as the Unified Worlds of Kars(UWK), began from the situation facing Karsol after the Reclamation War. The war brought devastation to the people of Karsol, yet it also brought a large influx of refugees into the system due to the victory over the Travesti. Having survived the onslaught, displaced people from both Imperial and Hydra League worlds sought refuge on the world where the military still existed and where the fighting had died down. This strained the resources of Karsol forced the government to seek aid from its new allies. The plan that would be drawn up for the refugee problem was the relocation and separation of Imperial and Hydra League citizens on the worlds of Devark and Zevon, respectively. Compromises and reconciliation could be made once the current situation on Karsol had stabilized. Karsian law would then be instated in the newly installed governments of each world to ensure there was something resembling order within the system. While most Imperial citizens accepted the new demands, Hydra League citizens were openly hostile who sought their independence away from Karsol which was furthered by Neo-Hydra agents. Unwilling to lose Zevon, the Karsian government would once more seek assistance from its allies to bring order in the form of possible armed intervention while negotiations on the ground were done to try and get the former Hydra League citizens to accept the new order. For three years, negotiations would continue to find a compromise which would see the end to the call of independence. One of the major foundations would be the agreement of continued support between all three worlds, starting as a trade agreement that sought to ensure each world had its needs met. Formation By 96AF, the two colonized worlds were rapidly developing while Karsol constantly sent out manufactured goods and material to ensure their continued growth. While it did slow the rebuilding of Karsol itself, the main government gained more support from the colonist and were given greater returns on the expansion of services and industry as the Devark and Zevon became more self-sufficient. In 98AF when the new Prime Minister, Albert Walsh, was elected, increasing economic development further drew the worlds together. With trade agreements already set, the three worlds went about preparing further government organizational structures to prepare for the time when all three worlds would truly be under one banner. One of the major issues arising from the talks, however, was who was to lead and who decentralized should the system be? Concerns over identity, military, efficiency, policy, status, and various other matters lead to debates amongst the three government. When agreements finally came about, the three worlds decided that each world would be equal in status and keep their own styles of governments. No longer would the governments from Devark and Zevon need to constantly report to Karsol, but it was agreed that militarily and in the terms of policy-making regarding each other and foreign affairs, the worlds would follow each other once the issue was highlighted. To accommodate the government body that would be involved in the affairs regarding the UWK, one of the Karsian Dreadnoughts, KNF Beacon would be refurbished into a mobile government office rather than scuttled due to the lower expenditure in military spending. Since then, most of the decision-making and legislation involving the entire system has come from this mobile government base. =Culture= Too diverse to be labeled as a specific culture considering the origins of Karsol and the children of refugees coming from former Hydra and Imperial citizens of various worlds, the people within the UWK cannot be properly defined as any specific group or interest. The closest thing that can be called a shared trait among citizens is a desire to further society through efficiency, though this is simply a broad generalization. =Organization= While each world in the Kars System has its own government- though all are heavily based on Karsol's laws and regulations- each world has the responsibility to send representatives and officials who work for the UWK, and in turn, the entire Kars System as a whole. To select candidates, free elections take place, but considerable consideration and scrutiny is made by each government going through the individual's history and expertise. This has in turn put a lot of pressure on candidates who must work hard not only in gaining votes for the election, but must have a reasonable reputation as only the best and able are considered in the end. Once a candidate is selected, they become part of the Assembly where decisions, legislation, and military action involving the entire system are passed or denied based on majority with some input from the main planetary governments and their suggestions. Discussions about the System's future also come through the Assembly. The maximum term for each candidate is six years unless supported by a vast majority or replaced by another candidate as individuals remain under the watchful eye of chosen officials who do not tolerate corruption or means that violate Karsian law and legislation. Head of State is selected by a combination of the Assembly and popular support within the public. To run for the position, one must have at least served two years within the Assembly and have been approved to run by one of the UWK's offices responsible for monitoring Assembly officials. Once in power, the Head Minister is responsible for trying to sway the Assembly along certain paths and be the UWK's representative to the galaxy. =Economy= The UWK while more than willing to import and export goods, is far more protective of its economies than other nations leading to slightly higher import taxes to ensure their own industries are not overtaken by external competitors. While the market plays some influence in the development of the economy, most governments and in turn, the UWK agree that the state should play some role to help regulate and stimulate economic growth when necessary. Growth since the 98AF economic reforms has been stable and constant with constant projects on-going to develop all three worlds. =Military= main article page: Karsian Military Shared amongst the three worlds, the Karsian Military has expanded with new ideas and technologies, but still has made its key focus on defensive and counter-offensive operations with specialist units for use in combined arms. It should be noted that every Karsian within the system must take up mandatory military training at the age of eighteen, but service is not required. =Law= Karsian law is extremely strict in many areas. While most citizens can expect a good life on any of the worlds under UWK jurisdiction, there is little tolerance to activities that would undermine or exploit the current structure or system. While free speech is recongnized and opinions are respects, those seeking to completely reshape the government or attempts at radicalization will find it near impossible for change to occur. Stability is extremely valued by the current government that seeks to emulate a prosperous, progressive, hard-working civilization that will not fall victim to the Earth's and Empire's past. Crackdowns on illegal activites are common with military units often taking part given that all cities have military bases with its soldiers commonly patrolling and taking part in police activites. Criminals are harshly punished, even if for minor infractions. Where some nations lock their criminals up in cells, the UWK prefers to see criminals doing hard labor as part of their rehabilitation under extreme monitoring with strict enforcement. While there is no death sentence, the worst of the worst can be exiled or abandoned on derelict stations or into the wilderness of deadly worlds. Immigration and visiting can also be difficult due to thorough background checks that can lead to considerably long wait-times and delays not aided by most needing to go through secure stations to get on-world. =Foreign Relations= Gaia The world of Gaia is considered an ally as both are within the NEDA and Gaia is one of the main sources of research and investment for new/untested technologies within the alliance. Many Gaian projects have been funded by the UWK leading to close relations between the two. Hydra League With the rise of Queen Terra, some feared that citizens on Zevon would feel the need to aid the newly rebuilt League. This proved to be utterly false as most consider Terra the opposite of why the Hydra League fought the war against the Empire in the first place. Neo-Hydra Agents are a constant threat, however, and often many have been found behind criminal elements found on the world. Kahada Union An ally to Karsol from the previous war, warm relations have transferred over in trade agreements, sharing of technology and of course, military defense thanks to the establishment of the NEDA. Kingdom of Lykofos Breaking off any ties by 91 AF thanks to new allies, ideologies, and distance, the UWK only negotiates with the Kingdom of Lykofos through third-parties with most of its technological needs turning to Gaia. Kitsune League While no true relations are between the two, the UWK is more than willing to send occasional funding or military advisor to the area to ensure the League's continued survival and struggle against the Travesti Dominion. Lost Children PMC While most politicians do not have anything against the Lost Children PMC, most in the military considers them only useful in a support role for logistic as most are against the use of child soldiers. The few rare reported skirmishes between the group have only furthered this view. New Ossyrian Republic Thanks to Hayakawa Technologies warm relations with the world of Karsol, these have transferred over to the rest of the system, though often nothing more than talk happens between the two factions due to distance. Northern Federation A very strong alliance exists between the two thanks to the Reclamation War in terms of defense The UWK, however, is very competitive with the NF when it comes to influence both on galactic markets and within the NEDA. Thankfully, it is mostly friendly has the UWK would prefer to avoid alienating its strongest ally. Travesti Dominion Like most factions, the UWK would rather fire on-sight than attempt negotiations with the Dominion which is a constant threat of the Eastern borders of the galaxy. With Karsol having been on of the major battlegrounds during the war against the Travesti, most of its citizens would be eager to wipe out the Dominion if they could. The other two worlds are more cautious, but are more than willing to engage the Dominion if given the chance. Category:Factions